Envy
by Thoru78
Summary: Je suis Envy. Je suis un monstre, un tueur en série... POV ENVY


**Hello, Ohayo, Hallo, hola, en bref, bonjour =D**

Ça faisait longtemps, n'est ce pas ^^

Pour un événement très spécial, j'ai décidé de publier ce petit One Shot =3

Et oui, il y a une semaine, jour pour jour, c'était l'anniversaire de ma fanfiction :

Al, Je t'aime 

BOUHOU ToT Elle a _**deux ans **_à présent. Et à moitié fini =3 (même si la fin actuelle peut être une fin définitive xD) Et pour ceux qui suivait, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne peux pas trop la continuer pour l'instant à cause de mes études, mais je ne l'abandonne pas ! (jamais !)

M'enfin bref ! Dans cette fiction j'ai donc voulu mettre Envy à l'honneur une dernière fois… Envy est et restera mon personnage préféré, c'est alors avec beaucoup d'amour que j'ai écrit cette fiction ToT

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Sur ce, Agréable lecture!

* * *

**Envy**

_POV Envy_

**_Je suis Envy,_**

**_Je suis un monstre, un tueur en série…_**

J'attends sur le toit ma prochaine proie. Comme chaque soir, dans le noir, je tue chaque être minable, juste par pur plaisir. Face à l'ennui, je regarde le ciel, il n'y a pas un bruit. La lune se cache, permettant la nuit absolue que j'apprécie tant. C'est dans ces soirées que l'horreur est à son comble. Les gens bien élevés révèlent leurs côtés meurtriers. Pas un témoin de ces crimes, de ces tortures. Les cris fusent aux quatre coins de la ville. Les autorités se voient débordées. Un vrai délice auditif…

Je souris, profitant du bruit d'une alarme. Cambriolage ? Surement. Une légère brise apparaît, caressant ma peau, glissant entre mes cheveux. Que pourrait-on rêver de mieux ?

Soudain, un bruit lointain inonde la ruelle, au dessus de laquelle je me trouve, m'intriguant au plus haut point. Des pas ? Des pas pressés surtout. Je dirais même que ce sont des talons ! Leur porteuse apparaît alors devant mes yeux, couverte de la tête au pied par une cape. Cherche-t-elle à se cacher ? Je la vois se retourner d'un seul coup dans un geste nerveux, effrayée ?

Je souris. Je viens de trouver ma proie… La soirée ne fait que commencer. Je prends, ainsi, une apparence chaleureuse dans le but de la mettre en confiance. Et quoi de mieux qu'un bon vieux représentant de l'armée ! Comme quoi, ils nous sont bien utiles. Je saute du toit, discrètement. C'est l'heure de jouer.

Je la rattrape facilement, mes pas résonnent derrière les siens. Semblant remarquer ma présence, elle s'arrête. Je l'imite, me réjouissant déjà de mon futur crime. Aucun témoin, pas même la Lune. La femme se retourne, me dévoilant enfin le visage de ma prochaine victime. Un visage bien fatigué, mais toute l'hésitation, toute la peur que ses pas m'avaient traduit avaient disparus. Elle semblait déterminée. Une flamme siégeait dans ses yeux noirs. Mon cœur s'accéléra sous mon excitation naissante. Ce que j'aime ces esprits rebelles... Rien de plus attrayant et amusant qu'un humain qui se bat jusqu'au dernier instant. J'ai bien choisi… Me reprenant légèrement alors que j'avais laissé place au silence, je m'avance vers elle d'un pas assuré, un sourire familier collé à mes lèvres. Mais, elle recule d'un pas, et s'exclame, soudainement, sur un ton des plus catégoriques, sa voix s'emplissant d'un dégout certain :

« Arrêtes ton petit jeu. Je sais qui tu es ! Sale monstre… »

Je frissonne face à ce ton. Je suis surpris mais je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Je suis découvert. Je reprends, alors, mon apparence avant de lui répondre, décontracté :

« Cool, comme ça on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses et s'amuser, beau-coup-plus. »

Je la vois trembler de tout son corps. Je me délecte, alors, de sa peur. Me nourrissant des ses sentiments tel un vampire qui suce le sang. Sa faiblesse se montre de plus en plus présente. Je la regarde de haut, voulant lui montrer la différence de force en un seul regard. Je veux qu'elle voit sa mort en me regardant. Pourtant, je la surprends entrain de sortir « discrètement » une petite dague. Sa main est tantôt sûre, tantôt peureuse. Pathétique… Elle semble se donner du courage pour me hurler avec sa voix stridente et désagréable :

« TU AS TUÉ MON MARI ! »

Pas le moins du monde étonné, - après tout, je ne compte plus mes victimes- je prends une pose nonchalante exprimant mon ennui, histoire de la provoquer. Que va-t-elle faire ? Pourtant, je le sais parfaitement. Mais cela m'amuse d'un certain côté. Je connais la fin. Et le jeu ne fait que commencer. Je lui réponds, alors, d'un ton affligé, presque avec un bayement, cachant ma curiosité :

« Vengeance ? Quoi de plus habituel. Mais comment sais-tu que c'est moi ? »

« Il… E-Eric m'a sauvé ! Il m'avait forcé à me cacher ! Je connais tout de toi ! Je t'ai vu l'assassiner ! Rire alors qu'il mourrait ! Je t'ai vu te transformer ! Te métamorphoser ! Sale monstre ! »

« Ce n'est pas gentil-gentil de me dire ça. Après tout, ce n'est pas moi qui ai laissé mourir l'homme que j'aime sous mes yeux et qui ruine sa dernière volonté avec des vengeances suicidaires… »

L'ironie était le maître mot, mon sourire ne fit que s'intensifier alors que je voyais ses larmes couler. N'y a-t-il pas que la vérité qui blesse ? Malgré ses larmes, elle ne baisse pas son regard et me fixe avec rage, désespoir et souffrance. Ce que j'aime ça. Elle tremble de plus en plus. Me défiant du regard, elle me crache avec dégout :

« Vivre alors que son meurtrier est toujours en liberté est pire que la vie ! Je vais te tuer une bonne fois pour toute ! Tu va rejoindre l'enfer que tu mérites ! »

Je souris sadiquement, prenant mon pied, littéralement, devant cette scène. Devant ce retour de flamme ! Je jette, alors, l'essence nécessaire pour attiser le feu, le faire devenir un incendie, l'invitant, ainsi, d'un air suffisant :

« Bah, viens alors. Je n'attends que toi. »

Elle s'élance, promptement, vers moi, comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées. D'un seul coup, elle me transperce le ventre avec une rage féroce. Je crache du sang, laissant couler un mince filet le long de mon menton, mais je ne bouge pas. Ça fait quand même un mal de chien mais rien ne vaut la souffrance avant le plaisir qui ne s'en voit, alors, que décuplé. Elle retint la lame quelques instants, s'assurant de bien m'avoir touché avant de s'écarter. A peine le couteau écarté de ma chair que la plaie profonde commence déjà à se cicatriser. Semblant remarquer cette capacité, elle se tétanise. C'est maintenant que tout va vraiment devenir intéressant… Je m'exclame, ainsi, d'un ton des plus suffisants, cherchant à l'humilier :

« Bah alors ? Je vois que tu ne sais pas tout, comme tu as pu me le dire. Car, et oui ! Je ne peux pas mourir ! Même ton Dieu ne veut pas de moi en enfer. C'est con, hein ? »

Je pousse un rire de plus bruyant alors qu'elle s'effondre par terre, tremblante de tout son être, les yeux vides. Appréhendant surement sa mort prochaine, je la vois se résigner. Ça y est. J'ai gagné. Ainsi, je m'approche et l'attrape violement par la gorge, d'une seule main. Je vais pouvoir regarder sa vie s'échapper, ses yeux se fermer, et son corps s'éteindre définitivement. Je sens mon cœur s'accélérer sous cette impulsion. J'ai besoin de cette drogue. Je veux qu'elle meure. Je veux qu'elle souffre ! Je la vois essayer de se défendre malgré tout. Elle ressemble à un verre de terre coincé entre mes doigts, son visage tordu par la douleur, rouge et bouffie de son manque d'air. Je prends une inspiration, fermant un instant mes yeux pour les rouvrir d'un seul coup et affirmer avec dédain :

« Pitoyable. »

Alors que je m'attendais à lire en elle de la rage, de la haine ou encore de la honte, je me retrouve face à un sourire… Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas. Elle cesse de se défendre, soudainement, piquant ainsi ma curiosité. Elle me répond, alors, avec défis, d'une voix sûre malgré la situation :

« Entre nous deux, qui est le plus pitoyable ? Après tout, tu es une erreur de la nature, sans nom. Kof kof*. Moi je sais qui je suis, qui était ma mère. J'ai une vie, j'ai une mort. Et toi ? Qu'as-tu, le monstre ? »

Salope. Qu'est ce qu'elle me raconte cette vieille ? Cela m'énerve. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je sers de plus en plus fort la gorge de ce verre qui continue d'afficher son sourire victorieux, avec impertinence malgré ses lèvres à présent bleutées. Le mien avait disparut depuis un moment alors que mon regard se voilait de colère. Arrête de sourire. Arrête ! Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Bien sur que je sais qui je suis ! Je suis… je suis Envy ! **ENVY **! Je suis le plus fort ! Je suis immortel ! Et surtout, je suis entrain de la tuer… Pourtant… Son sourire gagne en intensité. Je sens une rage nouvelle s'immiscer en moi. Une rage dévastatrice, quadruplant ma force alors que je l'entends me murmurer avec ses dernières forces :

« Alors ? Tu as quoi ? Je n'ai pas entendu monstre sans vie ! »

« LA FERME ! »

Je n'arrive plus à penser. Tout s'embrouille autour de moi. La haine fait, maintenant, partie de moi, me rendant effrayant, terrifiant. Malgré tout, elle se met à rire, toussant en même temps. Elle rit et s'exclame encore une fois, difficilement :

« Même pas capable d'avoir sa propre apparence. KOF KOF. Pi-to-ya-ble. »

« **TA GUEULE** ! »

Je l'avais hurlé de toutes mes forces, tordant la gorge avec ma poigne d'acier en même temps. Mettant, ainsi, fin à sa vie. La lâchant à terre avec mépris. Plus un bruit n'émanait de ce corps. Le silence était revenu. Cependant, sa voix résonnait encore dans ma tête : _« Alors ? Tu as quoi ? »__. _Cette humaine était morte. Et ni rire, ni joie n'envahissait mon propre corps. Je n'étais pas heureux. Je ne riais pas. Je baisse, alors, mon regard sur mes mains tachées de sang. Ça me dégoute... _« Monstre »_… Je m'en rends compte à présent…Je ne suis rien.

**_Je ne sais pas qui je suis._**

**_Je n'ai pas de vie._**

*Kof kof = Toux

**END**

* * *

Et voilà !

Voici donc la fin de ce One Shot !

Entièrement centré sur Envy !

Un hommage à ce personnage que j'aime tant !

C'est donc le premier, vrai, court One Shot que je publie ! Sans aucune suite possible ! ***o* **

Et ce n'est pas un rêve xD

M'enfin, j'espère que le Envy que j'ai voulu mettre à l'honneur vous as plus!

C'est mon Envy =3

(Je partage qu'avec Ed è.é)

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette fanfiction qui me tenait à cœur !**

(Surtout avec le manga ToT)

_Merci encore à ma beta d'amour, **SvartAlfe,** qui m'a corrigée avec amour *w* (*love*)_

Et merci aussi, à vous, lecteurs, qui permettez à mon histoire d'exister =3

A bientôt (il m'en reste d'autre histoire que j'ai écrite xD)

**Bisoux**


End file.
